Enchanted
by DarkThoughts8899
Summary: This is a Storm Chasers one-shot for my friend Katie and Sam Forever. It took forever to finish cause I'm a dork and got distracted with Cold Fire. But here it is. Katie has been Reed's best friend for years and realized recently that she wants to be more


Enchanted

By DarkThought8899

A/N: I'm so sorry Katie and Sam forever, I got so wrapped up in Cold Fire that I completely forgot to finish your story. I hope this makes up for it. Based on "Enchanted" By Taylor Swift. Why? CAUSE IT'S A GREAT SONG!

2010 Storm Chasing Season Norman, OK

Katie stood outside her best friend Reed's house literally bouncing with excitement, it was the first day of the 2010 tornado season. But where was Reed? She flipped open her cell phone and read the message he sent her last night. 'Be here at nine-thirty.' She checked her watch... it was almost ten! She rolled her eyes and grabbed her spare key from her back pocket. "Reed, you told me not to use this unless it was an emergency..." She said to herself. "This is as good of an emergency as I can think of." She added matter-of-factly.

Opening the front door quietly she looked around for Reed in her immediate line of vision. Nothing. "I bet his ass is still in bed." She grumbled setting down her backpack and closed the front door behind her. She tip toed carefully up the stairs to where Reed's bedroom was. Feeling like a genuine ninja, Katie ducked and weaved from spot to spot until reaching the bedroom door. She opened it slowly and very quietly, listening for any sort of sound. But when she poked her head around the door all she could hear was the sound of the shower going in the adjacent bathroom. "Well, at least he's up." She smirked. Then a evil thought popped into her clever little head, she was gonna scare the pants off Reed.

She almost couldn't contain herself as she crept up to his bed and threw back the covers. As she climbed into his bed a familiar smell rose from the sheets. She smiled and laid her head on his pillow, inhaling the smell of his cologne. It sent her heart into a frenzy and her brain in a haze. Oh how she loved Reed, everything about him was perfection to her. But she would never have to guts to actually tell him that, uh... not in this lifetime. She heard the shower stop and the sound of the sliding glass shower door caused her to panic. What was she doing? He was going to be coming out of there any second...NAKED! This was a bad idea, she had to leave, but it was too late now!

She threw the covers over herself and held perfectly still just as the bathroom door opened. Her heart was beating inside her ears and she let out a shaky sigh as she tried to control her breathing. She could hear him humming as he rummaged around his dresser for an outfit. What to do? Should she move or stay still? The thoughts raced in her head a thousand miles per hour, until she decided it couldn't possibly hurt to take a peek. So ever so carefully, she moved her head from underneath the covers. She couldn't see him anywhere in her limited vision. So she lifted the covers a little bit more and...

"What the hell are you doing under there?" Reed said throwing off the covers causing Katie to scream slightly.

"Uh...Good morning?" Katie smiled innocently.

Thankfully, Reed had put on a pair of jeans and now stood next to the bed with his arms crossed. A towel thrown over his right shoulder and his hair still soaking wet. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Katie looked around nervously. "I was... was looking for my...my cellphone!" She said quickly holding up here phone. "Look here it is. Better get going before Joel gets here." She said rolling off the other side of the bed. She turned to face him smiling with her hands playfully folded behind her back. He remained in the exact same position glaring at her. "Better pack." She added sweetly and made her way around the bed, walking as fast as she could towards the door. She almost made too, that is until Reed cleared his throat...

"Katie?" He said sternly.

She froze on the spot and closed her eyes tightly. "Yes Reed?" She said slowly turning around.

He threw his towel at her, scaring the hell out of her. "Put that down stairs in the laundry hamper will you?"

She stared at him for a second, taking in the sudden realization he was shirtless a mere seven feet away. "Of course, no problem." She said quickly leaving the room. She closed his door behind her and sighed. "Well that could've gone better." She whispered to herself. Trotting down the first couple of stairs she stopped and looked at his towel. It was radiating his scent and slowly inhaled. "God that man smells good." She whispered to herself.

"Um..."

"Jesus Joel!" She screamed and fell backwards onto the stairs. "You scared the shit out me."

Joel took of his sunglasses slowly in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to?"

Katie got up quickly and smiled. "Talking to? I wasn't talking to anyone?"

"Yes you were."

"Shut up!" She snapped. "I wasn't talking to anyone." She threw the towel in the hamper at the bottoms of the stairs and then turned on Joel with a glare. "Where's the Dominator?"

Joel pointed a thumb outside to the driveway. "Where it's been parked for three days now."

Katie sighed and shook her head. "I knew that. I'll meet you guys outside." She said grabbing her bag and disappearing outside without waiting to see if Joel responded or not.

Getting in her respected spot in the back she slammed the door closed and buried her head in her hands. Why was she such a spaz? Why could she just tell Reed how she felt and Joel...well, she didn't really know how to fix that awkward situation between Joel, but she cursed at herself anyway.

Ten minutes later Reed and Joel finally decided to come out to the Dominator and they were off to go chase. For the first hour or so, no one said anything to anyone and it nearly drove Katie insane. Finally Joel spoke...

"So awkward mornings aside, how's everyone?"

Reed looked over from the passenger side and glared. "Shut up and drive."

"I'm just trying to break the silence." Joel said softly.

Katie bit her lip and decided to give up on the thought of adding to the conversation. Instead, she focused out the window beside her at the surrounding plains. She shook her head a little and let out a tiny huff of boredom. Would she EVER be able to tell Reed her true feelings? How would she even begin to convey her feelings, better yet...how would he react? Was it really worth ruining their friendship over her silly little feelings. A soft tapping noise drew her attention away from the millionth telephone pole she had been counting and to the passenger side mirror. She could see Reed staring off up the road a head flicking his finger against the window beside him, something he did a lot when he was bored. She grinned, he was so adorable it hurt.

He turned his head to look out the window and caught her staring and she started to freak out in her head. But instead of panicked, like her head was telling her to do, she just smiled quickly and looked back out the window. Oh she was good, but she didn't dare check if he was stills looking at her. It took every ounce of her energy not to smile as she felt him grin at her.

Another hour drug on before she decided the silence had gone on long enough. "Where exactly are we going?"

Joel and Reed turned around in there seats and stared at her. "She spoke." Joel teased.

"I know, it only took 200 miles." Reed retorted.

She rolled her eyes "Ha ha. Seriously, when are we gonna stop and get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry." Joel said.

"There's a town coming up in a mile or so, can you survive til then." Reed said with a smile.

She felt herself blushing. "Of course I can." She said looking out at the distant storm clouds. It looked like a simply thunderstorm, nothing else. But little did she know, that was the first sign of what was to come. Something big.

"Ten minutes!" Reed yelled after her as she skipped toward the cafe they had stopped at. "I mean it Katie, we'll leave you."

"Liar." She said over her shoulder. Nevertheless, she hurried into the cafe and ordered a few simple items. She leaned against the counter and watched Reed and Joel talk outside.

A clap of thunder suddenly caused the entire cafe to shake. Katie gasped and fell to her knees. She covered her ears for a moment or so before the ringing in her ears stopped and she could hear Reed yelling. He was suddenly in front of her drenched in rain. He scooped her up in his arms and headed out the front door towards Joel. As he ran with her they were pelted with ice cold rain and high wind.

"Reed!" Katie yelled keeping her eyes closed. "What's going on?"

"A tornado..." Reed said before he got hit with something, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

Katie groaned as she tried to open her eyes. "Reed?"

"Katie!" Joel's voice sounded so far away through all the rain and wind. "Katie get up!"

Her eyes crept open and she realized she was face first on the concrete. Looking up slowly she could see Joel behind a tree that seemed to be blocking his path. "Reed, we have to get up." She said getting to her hands and knees. Blood dripped from her cheek and onto the wet ground. She lifted her head and moaned with pain. That's when she saw Reed crawling towards her, arms covered in blood. "Oh my God, Reed, are you okay!"

"I'm fine." Reed said wrapping his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

She motioned to her cheek and her examined it quickly. "We have to get out of here."

Katie nodded and looked around for a way out. Fear churned her stomach as she realized they were surrounded by debris and downed electrical wire. "Reed, we're trapped!"

Reed frowned and hugged her tightly to his chest. "It's gonna be okay."

Now, in this exact moment Katie found the answer to the question she had been asking herself and it was a deafening YES. "Reed, there's something I have to tell you." She gulped slightly. "I love you Reed Timmer! I always have and always will!"

"Really?" He smiled.

"Of course and I'm sorry it took until we were gonna die to tell you." Katie screamed as tears streamed down her face, sending a mix of blood and tears onto her shoulder. She hugged him again resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes too scared to see the tornado that was barreling towards them. This was it! They were dead so dead...

"I love you too Kate." Reed whispered just before he kissed her passionately. Kate had never been so happy to be knocking on deaths door and if this is what heaven was going to be like, she was so ready for it.

"Uh guys?" Joel said over the dying wind.

"Not now Joel, for the love of God not now!" Kate screamed. "Wait a second, who are you guys?"

A group of fire fighters waved awkwardly. "They're hear to rescue you two." Joel chuckled.

"Where's the tornado?" Reed asked letting go of Katie slightly.

Joel covered his eyes with his hand and said. "Oh, I'd say about three miles in the other direction."

"Well, this is awkward." Katie said letting go of Reed entirely and placing her hands on her lap.

"You're telling me." Joel said. "Alright boys, let's get those two out of there."

"What are you talking about? The power got shut off ten minutes ago." One of the fire fighters said.

"Double awkward." Joel said. "So are you gonna kiss her or not?"

Katie looked up at Joel to yell but her face was caught up in Reed's hands. He pressed his lips to hers gently and suddenly and happily, Katie forgot why she was going to yell at Joel.

"We'll just stay here and um... pick up debris while you two...yeah...anyway." Joel said trailing off.

Well it took three months of hiding her feelings and a near death experience, but Katie finally got what she always wanted...him.


End file.
